Presta para la Orquesta
by Aphrodite Pisces Poison Roses
Summary: El pez [Aphrodite] por la boca muere. Lo que el dinero y su mala utilidad cosechan en la cabeza de un ser [Saga] bastante pertinaz y susceptible a desarrollar ideas extrañas. No se diga de Shura y Máscara Mortal, pues ellos nada deben y nada temen.


_Simple necedad. Así es, no persigo otro fin que el de quitarme de encima una risa desenfrenada. La idea de esta santa estupidez nació ayer en la madrugada. Las noches de insomnio son peligrosas, todavía peores si se acompañan con un expreso doble y si te obstinas en personajes que nunca antes te habían resultado reveladores. _

* * *

_— ¡Le voy a destrozar el trasero!—Fue lo último que le oí decir a Shura de Capricornio antes de que yo decidiera retirarme de la mesa._

_Bastó un parpadeo para darme cuenta que el estúpido no me echó mentiras, Shura pegó la carrera para ir detrás de Máscara Mortal. Éste, por suerte, llevaba un pulmón de ventaja. Entonces me quedé a solas con los trastes sucios y me tiré a perder en el Jardín Real para deshacerme de la responsabilidad por un rato. Se me hizo muy fácil meterme un cigarrillo a la boca; minutos después sin percatarme de que estaba siendo observado, Saga apareció detrás de mi espalda protestando por el alboroto ocurrido. Me excusé diciendo que no sabía nada, pero Géminis no se quedó del todo convencido y me amenazó con dos horas extras de entrenamiento si resistía a no decirle la verdad. Tuve que ingeniármelas con una justificación muy tonta. _

_—Tengo entendido que Máscara Mortal no quiere pagarle lo que le debe a Shura. _

_Saga arqueó una ceja y torció los labios, semi-confundido. _

_— ¿Para qué querría dinero el italiano?—Preguntó; su expresión era igual al del niño incrédulo que procesa lentamente una oración. _

_Yo sugerí que abandonara el tema, estaba en juego mi salud mental. A mí no me convenía entrometerme en los intereses de Cáncer ni adornar con figuritas algo que salió de la nada para tapar el hueco. _

_Me aparté de la compañía de Saga para internarme en la querida paz de Piscis. Calenté un fogón de la estufa dispuesto a preparar un poco de café, ese que tanto le gusta a nuestro patriota geminiano. Al día siguiente Saga volvió más turbado que de costumbre, como si le debiera más respuestas de la noche anterior; de lado a lado se le miraba preocupado. El semblante ensombrecido, los hombros flojos. Según sus ánimos decaídos, no logró conciliar el sueño por pensar largamente para qué Máscara Mortal necesitaría dinero. Muy en mis adentros sabía que la razón fue porque bebió litros y litros de café. _

_—No lo sé—Le dije muy tajante. — ¿A ti qué te mortifica?_

_Él echó los hombros hacia atrás como si mi comentario le hubiera disparado un montón de piedras. De inmediato me fijé que sudaba frío. Y sus ojos sobrecogidos por el espanto me dieron mala espina. _

_Después de un silencio desagradable e incómodo, Saga se decidió hablar: —Nada—Se flotó la nariz con el meñique—. Como Sócrates de esta empresa debo estar enterado de cada uno de los movimientos de ustedes. _

_—No es sano quemarse la cabeza por uno de nosotros—Aconsejé muy a ligera con mí típica sonrisilla de tirano._

_—Bueno fuera uno—.Bufó, angustiado—En realidad son dos._

_Me retiré el copete de la frente para hostigarlo con una mirada de preciso interés._

_— ¿Dos? ¿A qué te refieres? _

_Ladeó la cabeza y desvió su vista hacia el techo._

_—También tiene que ver Capricornio ¿Dónde Zeus sacara dinero Shura para ser generoso con Máscara Mortal? Peor tantito a cuestas de que el italiano es pérfido como la chingada. _

_Me desaté de la risa sin querer ofender. Mi mentira había corrompido la tranquilidad de un ser tan intranquilo. _

_—Si de algo puedo ser ayuda —Carraspeé tres que dos veces para entrar en tensión—. Conozco muy bien a Capricornio y él es reconocido por saber administrar sus bienes económicos. Tiene dinero hasta por los codos; es buen ahorrador._

_—¡Por Era que se te van a caer los dientes!—Saga exclamó, notablemente alterado. Se le dificultaba respirar.—Eso no puede ser posible. Siendo yo quien tiene una relación de sus ingresos, te digo que quien menos dinero tiene es Capricornio. _

_Quedé estupefacto con su afirmación, y le supliqué con un impensado jaloneo en su brazo que no se detuviera y siguiera hablando. Se cruzó de piernas en el sillón…_

_—La fundación Kido destina un porcentaje de dinero a sus cuentas dependiendo el número de misiones que realicen, y del total adquirido se le descuenta el impuesto sobre los alimentos, sin incluir los gastos de vivienda—. Se restregó la mano sobre la frente despidiéndose del sudor— Máscara Mortal supera un 25% por ciento a Shura dado que Capricornio ha estado inactivo este mes. ¿Para qué querría dinero Máscara Mortal?_

_—Seguramente el hijo de puta se trae un amorío entre manos, usted, más que nadie, sabe que las mujeres abren las piernas si se les da dinero. _

_Yo volví a repetir la risa macabra, Saga, en cambio, se desatendió de Piscis saliendo en absoluto silencio. _

_No me fijé del tiempo; la tarde se me fue entre cardos y espinas, plagas y una variedad de colores. Cuando el sol ya había agotado sus fuerzas y yo me disponía a untarle mantequilla a un pan, Máscara Mortal apareció en mi templo. _

_—¡Dite!—Me dijo apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros. Utilizó un tono de voz bastante melancólico, como si quisiera despertar en mí lástima y tristeza—.Tienes que ayudarme._

_La piel se me enchinó; no sé porque razón se vino a la mente la idea de un asesinato._

_—¿Ahora en que líos te has metido?—Le abofeteé, cortesía del miedo y mi propia inseguridad._

_Él se desmoronó en el suelo, rompió en ensordecedores lamentos. _

_—A-a-ayer—Una llovizna de fluido nasal le impedía hablar con claridad—las cosas se salieron de control con Shura, y me está insistiendo en que Shina y yo tenemos algo que ver. _

_Sentí que mi corazón dejó de bombear sangre, y el espinazo lo sentí tieso. _

_—¿Cómo va ser?—Me llevé las manos al cabello—. Lo de ustedes quedó en el pasado ¿No es así? _

_— Se supone—Se prensó de mi pie en una casi súplica—Tú bien sabes que entre los dos solo hubo sexo ocasional, prométeme que si viene Shura guardarás el secreto._

_Sin proponérmelo me puse a pensar; una sonrisa pertinaz se apoderó de mi rostro. _

_—Eso depende… _

_Los ojos de Cáncer se petrificaron en cuestión de segundos. _

_—¿Depende de qué?—Apenas un hilo de voz brotó de sus labios. _

_—Mi silencio vale lo inimaginable, ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagarme para que no diga nada? _

_Fue una reacción inesperada; no creí posible que el italiano accediera fácilmente a mi chantaje. Máscara Mortal hurgó con desesperación sus bolsillos y dando un manotazo al suelo me arrojó una suma 'millonaria' de dinero. _

_Yo que recogía muy apresurado el dinero, y Saga que entraba a Piscis. _

_—Me lo imaginé, ya sabía-yo que la mujer que le abría las piernas a Cáncer eras tú, Aphrodite. _

_FIN. _

* * *

_Gracias por la lectura, se le agradece el tiempo invertido. _


End file.
